Dandere
A dandere type refers to a character who is often silent and to themselves. It may be due to shyness or just because they’re the quiet type. However, when alone with the person they are attracted to, they usually come out of their shell and become more loving. Personality Danderes often want to be sociable but are either too embarrassed or scared of getting hurt. They tend to fear that saying the wrong thing might get them into trouble, or some other socially awkward situation, so they say nothing to be on the safe side. In nearly all cases, however, they overcome this when befriended and tend to reveal their true selves - sweet, gentle and very friendly people - especially with the ones they love. They can be very timid. Danderes are easily mistaken for kuuderes due to their seemingly cold and distant natures, and some can even appear to be kuuderes at first. Meaning of the Word The “dan” in dandere comes from the Japanese word “danmari” (黙だんまり) meaning "silence", and the "dere" comes from "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality Characters from Anime, Manga, & Light Novels * Sawako Kuronuma from Kimi ni ￼Todoke https://myanimelist.net/character/6977/Sawako_Kuronuma * Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto https://myanimelist.net/character/1555/Hinata_Hyuuga?q=Hinata%20Hyuuga%20 * Yuki Nagato from The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan https://myanimelist.net/character/249/Yuki_Nagato?q=Yuki%20Nagato * Nagisa Furukawa from Clannad https://myanimelist.net/character/4604/Nagisa_Furukawa?q=nagisa%20furukawa * Ryou Fujibayashi from Clannad https://clannad.fandom.com/wiki/Ryou_Fujibayashi * Nodaka Miyazaki from Negima! Magister Negi Magi https://myanimelist.net/character/954/Nodoka_Miyazaki?q=nodoka%20mi * Ritsu Kawai from The Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior https://myanimelist.net/character/87505/Ritsu_Kawai?q=ritsu%20kawai * Seras Victoria from Hellsing https://myanimelist.net/character/624/Seras_Victoria?q=seras%20victoria * Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Wendy_Marvell * Aries from Fairy Tail https://myanimelist.net/character/33457/Aries?q=aries * Yukiteru Amano from Mirai Nikki https://myanimelist.net/character/4962/Yukiteru_Amano?q=Yukiteru%20Amano * Eucliwood Hellscythe from Is This a Zombie? ''https://myanimelist.net/character/38538/Eucliwood_Hellscythe?q=Eucliwood%20Hellscythe * Morgiana from ''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic https://myanimelist.net/character/43121/Morgiana?q=morgiana * Aoi Sakuraba from Ai Yori Aoshi https://aiyoriaoshi.fandom.com/wiki/Aoi_Sakuraba * Homura Akemi from Madoka Magica https://myanimelist.net/character/38005/Homura_Akemi?q=Homura%20Akemi * Rikka Takanashi from Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions https://myanimelist.net/character/65865/Rikka_Takanashi?q=Rikka%20Takanashi * Noel Vermillion from BlazBlue https://blazblue.fandom.com/wiki/Noel_Vermillion * Sen Yarizui from Ben-To https://myanimelist.net/character/42103/Sen_Yarizui?q=Sen%20Yarizui * Akame from Akame ga Kill! https://myanimelist.net/character/63351/Akame * Miranda Lotto from D.Gray-man https://dgrayman.fandom.com/wiki/Miranda_Lotto * Jacuzzi Splot from Baccano https://myanimelist.net/character/3500/Jacuzzi_Splot?q=jacuzz * Hyouka Kazakiri from A Certain Magical Index https://toarumajutsunoindex.fandom.com/wiki/Kazakiri_Hyouka * Itsuwa from A Certain Magical Index https://myanimelist.net/character/20532/Itsuwa?q=itsuwa * Kazari Uiharu from A Certain Magical Index https://toarumajutsunoindex.fandom.com/wiki/Uiharu_Kazari * Japan from Hetalia Axis Powers https://myanimelist.net/character/14791/Japan?q=japan * Misuzu Kusakabe from 11eyes * Lisette Weltall from 11eyes * Mina Okura from So, I Can't Play H! https://so-i-cant-play-h.fandom.com/wiki/Mina_Okura * Koori Chikage from Yuki Yuna is a Hero https://yuyuyu.fandom.com/wiki/Koori_Chikage * Inubouzaki Itsuki from Yuki Yuna is a Hero https://yuyuyu.fandom.com/wiki/Inubouzaki_Itsuki * Hiyori Kanzane from Heaven's Lost Property ''https://soranootoshimono.fandom.com/wiki/Hiyori_Kazane * Satellizer L. Bridget from ''Freezing ''https://freezing.fandom.com/wiki/Satellizer_L._Bridget#Personality * Hifumi Takimoto from ''New Game! * Saya Endō from Dagashi Kashi * Kobato Hasegawa from Haganai * Ryota Suzui from Kakegurui – Compulsive Gambler * Tomoko Kuroki from WataMote https://myanimelist.net/character/50057/Tomoko_Kuroki?q=tomoko%20k * Aoi Futaba from Cat Planet Cuties ''https://catplanetcuties.fandom.com/wiki/Aoi_Futaba * Kotomi Ichinose from ''Clannad https://clannad.fandom.com/wiki/Kotomi_Ichinose * Shōko Nishimiya from A Silent Voice ''https://koenokatachi.fandom.com/wiki/Shouko_Nishimiya * Sakura Matou from ''Fate/Stay Night * Ratphalia from The Rising of the Shield Hero * Manako from Monster Musume * Komori Kiri from Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei * Ai Kaga from Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei * Delico from Gangsta * Tanya Akulova from Darker than Black * Umi Sonoda from Love Live! * Yayoi Kise from Smile PreCure! * Lotte Yansson from Little Witch Academia * Nerine from Shuffle! * Kotori Moegi from Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches * Asia Argento from High School DxD * Gasper Vladi from High School DxD * Gilda from The Promised Neverland * Vanilla H from Galaxy Angel * Mei Tachibana from Say I Love You * Tamaki Amajiki from Boku no Hero Academia * Tsubaki Nakatsukasa from Soul Eater And Soul Eater NOT! * Okinu from Ghost Sweeper Mikami Characters from Cartoons & Comics * Mirta from Winx Club ''https://winx.fandom.com/wiki/Mirta * Fern Walters from ''Arthur ''https://arthur.fandom.com/wiki/Fern_Walters * George Lundgren from ''Arthur ''https://arthur.fandom.com/wiki/George_Lundgren * Diane Nguyen from ''BoJack Horseman ''https://bojackhorseman.fandom.com/wiki/Diane_Nguyen * Taranee Cook from ''W.I.T.C.H ''https://witch.fandom.com/wiki/Taranee_Cook * Fluttershy from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/Fluttershy * Leopold "Butters" Stotch from ''South Park * Meg Griffin from Family Guy * Brenda Quagmire from Family Guy * Raven from Teen Titans * Carrie Krueger from The Amazing World of Gumball * Anxious Andrew from Horrid Henry * Xia Zitong from Cupid's Chocolates * Stick from Song of Harrington * Jazmine DuBois from The Boondocks * Kif Kroker from Futurama * Mike from Total Drama * Brinty Joan Spreas From The Nekci Menji Show * Stan Marsh from South Park * Nathaniel Kurtzberg from Miraculous Ladybug * Marc Anciel from Miraculous Ladybug * Juleka Couffaine from Miraculous Ladybug * Mylene Haprele from Miraculous Ladybug * Lars from Go Jetters, despite being able to speak without hesitation Characters from Movies, TV Series, & Novels * Neville Longbottom from Harry Potter https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Neville_Longbottom#Personality_and_traits * August Pullman from Wonder ''https://rj-palacios-wonder.fandom.com/wiki/August_Pullman * Farid from ''Frontier(s) * Eva from Frontier(s) * Britney from Feeding Grounds * Matt from Camping Trip * Vi from Killer Biker Chicks * Emily Fields from Pretty Little Liars * Tommy from Stitches * Valerie from Klown Kamp Massacre * Talking Tina from Bloody Mallory * Emma from Bunny the Killer Thing * Michael from Killjoy * Erika Yang from School Spirit * Brian Johnson from The Breakfast Club * Allison Reynolds from The Breakfast Club * Tina Peterson from Der Nachtmahr * Amber from Sucker Punch * Natasha from Cargo * Nakia from Dope * Lester Dwervick from Scarecrow * Keith Meyers from Invitation * Peter from Summer Camp Nightmare * Alice Johnson from A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master * Angela Baker from Sleepaway Camp * May Dove Canady from May * Carrie White from Carrie * Alistair McDowell from Evil Bong * Guy Fillbrook from Doll Graveyard * Sophia from Doll Graveyard * Velvet Scarlatina from RWBY: After the Fall * Rhonda from Trick 'r Treat * Barbara Soprano-Giglione from The Sopranos * Debbie from Dorchester's Revenge: The Return of Crinoline Head * Ernie from Killer Campout * Tiffany Chen from Bunk'd * Joyce from Already Tomorrow in Hong Kong * Olivia from Party Night * Amber from Evil Has A Grin * Peter from Evil Has A Grin * Bobby from Axegrinder * Jessica Coorman from The Small Woman in Grey * Jessica from Murder in the Dark * Priscilla from Eden * Eva from Bloody April Fools * Freddy from Bloody April Fools * Kim from Swimming Pool * Suzie from The Basement * Mel from The Bone Snatcher * Tara from Detour * Jen from Dark Ride * Maya from Trespassers * Will Byers from Stranger Things * Megan from Blood Ranch * Crystal from After Dark * Michael from Barricade * Miranda from The Sacred * Jenny from Pelt * Beth from Dead Stop * Lorna Weisenfreund from Hostel: Part II * Kate Kingston from Into the Woods * Cory Foster from Cheerleader Camp * Sarah from Clown (2019) * Hailey from House of Fears * Carol from Antropophagus (1980) * Henriette from Antropophagus (1980) * Stuart Parker from Bus Party to Hell * Sue from Legend of the Sandsquatch * Mildred from Tiyanaks * D.J. from Scalps * Gwen from Death Valley: The Revenge of Bloody Bill * Darren Mullet from Tormented * Helena from Tormented * Emily from Tormented * Derrick from Quadrant 9EV9 * Liz from Silo Killer * Casey from Kids Go to the Woods... Kids Get Dead * Leyla from Central Park * Debbie from Moonstalker * Becky from Blood Lake * Catherine Hutton from Blood Beach * Gail from Nightmare Beach * Jean from Blood Frenzy * Meg from Hitchhiker Massacre * Marti Gaines from Hell Night * Jess from 4/20 Massacre * Martin from Hellyfish Characters from Games * Yuri from Doki Doki Literature Club! * Oka Ruto from Yandere Simulator ''https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Oka_Ruto * Fuuka Yamagishi from ''Persona 3 ''https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Fuuka_Yamagishi * Tifa Lockhart from ''Final Fantasy VII ''https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Tifa_Lockhart * Hunter Springfield from ''Camp Buddy * Kimahri Ronso from Final Fantasy X ''https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Kimahri_Ronso * Mikan Tsumiki from ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Elize Lutus from Tales of Xillia ''https://aselia.fandom.com/wiki/Elize_Lutus * Hanako Ikezawa from ''Katawa Shoujo Gallery Dandere_2.jpg Dandere_3.jpg|Umi Sonoda from Love Live! Dandere_4.jpg Dandere_5.jpg Dandere_6.jpg IMG 20190702 175222 309.jpg|Nagisa Furukawa from Clannad IMG 20190702 173534 102.jpg|Shōko Nishimiya from A Silent Voice IMG 20190702 173106 260.jpg|Hinata Hyūga from Naruto 20190727 160303.jpg|Sawako Kuronuma from Kimi ni Todoke Rikka Takanashi from Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!.jpg|Rikka Takanashi from Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions Ritsu Kawai from Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou.jpg|Ritsu Kawai from The Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior Category:Dere Category:Kind Category:Shy Category:Distant